Destiny and Fate
by CaseyAnn'sPrecious
Summary: Yuffie's in love with Tifa but it seems so onesided. When She finds out it just may be, Will she survive? Or will Tifa fall right into her arms? YuffieXTifa. Slight Valenwind.
1. A sudden realization

DESTINY AND FATE

**Destiny and Fate**

**(A journey through the hardships of love)**

Chapter 1: The sudden realization 

She's the only thing I ever wanted and she's beautiful…but she's not mine.

Now, in order for you to understand why, you need a certain piece of information that seems to take a person from a good soul to a corrupted soul in the eyes of others. This little snippet of knowledge I happen to be trusting you with so please, don't tell anybody and don't think any worse of me for I am still me, the original Yuffie Kisaragi, the beautiful white flower of Wutai!

This…information is that I am a woman who loves another woman, another woman who loves a man. As one-sided as it seems, this still makes me what I am which is a lesbian. Now I hope you don't think any differently of me and now that you that, I can go on with everything else I want to say.

So, what are the odds that one Tifa Lockheart shall return my feelings? Exactly, Zero! And oh how it makes me despair… A girl can hope though and I'll just shove that despair aside. Ha! In your face despair! Who's the loser now?…Yeah, never mind.

Maybe I should just give up. It's extremely obvious that she loves that boy, Cloud. The way she smiles and looks at him just makes me wanna wretch! Ugh, she even does the goo-goo eyes that aren't very flattering if I do say so myself. These little signs just make her seem less unrefined than she really is. My Tifa is strong and mature, a person who never backs down from a challenge even when the odds are against her. She's a goddess I tell you! An idol in the making and even though those gestures she believes are giving her the advantage with spiky make her look bad, it just makes me wish she would point them in my direction.

And so, to prevent from throwing up all over the floor of Cid's beautiful airship from the gaga corner, I proceeded to my room, though part of the wretching feeling was most likely from the common airsickness I always feel. Man, what I wouldn't give to just drive to our damn destinations!

To tell you the truth, I never really expected to fall for her. The feelings just kind of clicked after a while and soon came the regret. Yes, regret was what I said. I will always, always regret the day I fell for her because it marks the beginning of my eternal suffering. A suffering that brings me to my knees and makes my perfectly happy and energetic charade crumble to dust around my feet. A pain so painful that…that even I can't help but break down every now and then and my mind says it time for a breakdown.

My legs just suddenly give out and I slide down my door with a sigh. Keeping such a happy face all day has gotten so hard around the crew, especially when those two are in a room together. Nobody can even get the time of day from the woman when she spots Cloud. She like a leech who can only feed from one host only!

Okay, disgusting imagery.

My sniffles are starting to drown out my thoughts. Soon, all I am left to do is wallow in my sorrow and regret, my pain and my suffering. I give up on trying to wipe away my tears when I found out that they're just replaced instantly by more. After all, hiding it was always a useless effort on my part. The sniffling turns into sobs, racking my chest so hard it hurts. I wish I could stop things like this. Aren't I suffering enough pain? Why must I go through the physical, too? Then, a sudden realization hits me and I'm shocked beyond belief.

Maybe this is just some divine judgment or maybe I'm just not destined to fall in love.

Ha, how ironic would that be? As a princess, I have to fall for somebody for the good of my people. If I don't find a significant other, then how can my kingdom move on? Sure, pops is still there, but he's not as young as he used to be. One day, he might just keel over from a heart attack or something, what with all the stress he's going through! Though, I'm not exactly helping the situation much…

Ah well, enough of this! I guess I have to leave you guys so I can have my privacy. Well, till next time then.


	2. Doom

I lay no Claim to FFVII or its Characters.

**Destiny and Fate**

**(A journey through the hardships of love)**

Chapter 2: Doom

It seems that at some point in time I had fallen asleep against my door, my legs cramped up from holding my weight all night. When I moved my neck, it was sore. Ah well, that was what I got for sleeping like I did. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I yawned and stretched loudly, happy to hear the pops in my spine. There were some things I needed to do today that I soooo wasn't going to accomplish here.

When I stood up, I wobbled a little. Guess the blood hadn't rushed to my legs properly yet. I ignored it and walked from my plain bedroom to my plain bathroom. Everything on this airship was plain, except for the captain's quarters. Cid hadn't thought to make rooms for each of us and explained that we were supposed to decorate how we wanted. Ha! As if any of us have time for that, what with us dealing with the few rebel groups out there. Those damn pesky Shinra followers are nothing but a big thorn in our sides. They know we're going to kick their asses up and down the street so why do they even try?

After washing the tear tracks from my face and making myself look presentable, I walked back out into the main room, wondering what time it was. The blinking red lights on my clock said it was sometime around four in the morning. Ah, what a perfect time to awaken. A smile set on my face as I walked out the door and down the hallway. The day after letting out all my frustrations was always a happy one because it usually felt as if a big boulder had been lifted from my shoulders. And believe me, if you had to carry around something as heavy as a boulder day to day, you'd be happy too after letting it down. Other than that, the first objective on my list was breakfast. Wouldn't want to work on an empty stomach!

I had to make my own food since it was before original breakfast times. I was okay with that though because it makes me feel like I don't depend on anybody for help, which is really hard to do at home. No offense, but servants and maids just aren't my thing.

When I had successfully devoured my delicious food composed of eggs and sausage, I went in search of somebody to talk to and who better than another fellow homosexual? Yep, Cid it was. Oh wait, you didn't know he was gay yet.

Well you see, about a year ago, our loveable vampire-ish Vincent came out of the supposed closet when this horrid brunette tried to hook up with him at a bar. The lady was just all over him and when he realized what she was trying to do (which was get him in her bed) he picked her up, plopped her on Barret's lap and said "Sorry, not interested in women." Man, the look on everybody's faces was priceless! Said black man had spat out his drink all over the bartender who then proceeded to kick us out. We women patted him on the back for some reason while Cid and Cloud just kind of stared at him awkwardly. A week or two later, Vincent came up to me and confessed that he had this little "thing" for our pilot but didn't know how to express that to the other man. Oddly enough, Cid came up to me a day later and confessed his own little crush on the gunman. Needless to say, they ended up an item before the end of the day.

That was probably the greatest and funniest week of my life. My reminiscing had, gladly enough, brought me to the person I was seeking and I couldn't help but tip his chair back more so that he fell right out of it. He was on the balcony smoking.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to keep it on all fours, Cid?" I playfully taunted, laughing even more when he cursed like a sailor.

"Yah? And didn' yer mum ever teach you to be nice ta yer elders?"

"Ha! So you are calling yourself old!"

"Ya dumb brat. I aint old, I'm jus' wise."

" Wise my ass." I grumbled out but I still couldn't help but laugh more. Talking to Cid was always so much fun on my part.

"Yeah, yeah, Whaddya want now? Trouble in paradise? Or should I call it hell anyways?" Such a cocky old man…

"Ha ha, very funny but yes, trouble is on the horizon." I struck a dramatic pose with my fist in the air, a determined look crossing my face before I slipped down into my chair lazily. "I'm having an issue that I've just realized was an issue."

"Yeah? But haven't we all?" The pilot lit up a cigarette, blowing the smoke out the other side of his mouth politely. You'd never notice unless you looked closely, but Cid's usually carefully about how he smokes around other people.

"But this is one of those 'This'll affect me for the rest of my life' problems." He only grunted in response and I took that as leeway to tell my tale.

"I…Cid, I think I'm in mad love with Tifa. And not just that stupid school girl crush kind of thing, I'm talking 'I would do anything to be with you' and 'I would take a bullet for you' love." I sighed "I just don't know what to do about it."

Silence reigned for a little while as the pilot smoked and thought my crisis over. I'm so glad he would willingly help me with something like this. I guess he's the only one I can really talk to. Except for Red XIII but he's back home with his grandfather in Cosmos Canyon and what good is a help that isn't here in the first place?

"Well, why dontcha jus' do whatcha told me to do. Confront th' situation head on an' come right out with it."

"This is…Different, though. When I told you that, I had already known that Vincent had a small thing for you and had acknowledged that by himself. Tifa is so caught up in Cloud the she can't even realize how uncomfortable she's making him. She doesn't even really acknowledge me or anybody else when he's in the room!"

Cid almost did a double take. "Vinnie had a crush on me first?"

"Cid!"

"Right, sorry. Well, I guess the only thin' ya can do is wait for the right moment to tell 'er, a moment when she isn't wrapped up in Spike's existence."

I slumped down in my chair with an exasperated sigh and an 'oh man!' This was going to be way harder than I wanted it to be. Cid didn't say much more so I guess he was out of ideas. He did, however, suggest that I knock her out and see if it gives her amnesia but we decided that that wouldn't be such a good idea. The rest of our conversation was light and included things about when we were landing and stuff about the weather. Then the pilot started spouting technical stuff and all I did was tune it out and grow a big question mark over my head. I followed along with the right nods and mhmm's when they were necessary just to be polite.

While he was rambling about all that nonsense, though, I felt my mind wander off and towards the future, towards things I wish would be and things that I felt were the impending doom coming for my soul.


	3. Maybe

**Destiny and Fate**

**(A journey through the hardships of love)**

Chapter 3: Only a maybe

Cid and I stayed out on the balcony and casually chatted for a while. Before long, Vincent came out and joined us to watch the sunrise. You know, if I weren't a lesbian and all, I would defiantly go after Vincent. He's just too Goddamn _sexy! _But Anyway, Getting back to the matter at hand. After sunrise, the world seemed to wake up and come alive so I decided that I wanted to hit the town and walk around.

The town we are currently staying by was made after Jenova and the so-called "reunion" and is very pretty. Sure, Shinra funded it (A gigantic surprise by the way,) and it was full of brainwashed government people but once you got over that, you looked at the scenery which really is awe inspiring. The reason its awe inspiring, though, is because it's built in the center of a beautiful place that overlooks a beautiful scene of wildlife below. It even has a waterfall and a river! It's the epicenter of peace in this new world and the town is currently called Celestia. A perfect name for a perfect town, wouldn't you agree?

I find myself wandering aimlessly and eventually I ended up at the top of the waterfall, looking over the beautiful landscape and ignoring the roar of the falling water. It was so peaceful and delicate that I sat down to think about everything. I never realized how much 'everything' was until somebody came to get me and told me that it was almost 1 in the afternoon! The shock of the time wasn't why I was so surprised, though, because I glanced up after hearing that soft, demanding tone, and I saw her, an angel framed by beautiful sunlight that only accented her face and features and I almost lost it.

I almost reached up to grab her and pull her down on top of me, to kiss those soft lips as I have always wanted to, to hear the soft voice tell me that she loved me.

But I didn't. I felt stupid not to and yet I felt smart. If I did something like that, it would have caused an uproar. Not to mention she's still all over Cloud. I'd be rejected so hard that not even Cid could cheer me up.

And then she's gone and I wish I had done all those things. I wish I had confessed to her of the undying love that burns through my veins for her, the same love that's slowly killing me. I wish I had gotten to kiss her at least once before she told me how much she hated me and how disgusting I was for loving another woman before she would run. All this wishing and no action doesn't make me happy in the slightest bit and I decide to stay here and meditate. Maybe these urges, these so-called "Wishes", would settle themselves deep down inside my being, never to resurface again. That would be grand, wouldn't it?

But it's only a Maybe. I'm starting to hate the word maybe. It's just a word you use if you aren't sure. Man, If I knew the future I would never have to use that word again! Two syllables I would forget happily because maybe is always the word that hurts.

Maybe leaves room for rejection. Such a pessimistic view.


	4. Yes

**Destiny and fate**

**(A journey through the hardships of love)**

_Chapter 4: Yes_

Sometimes, I wish life really wouldn't hate me as much as it seems to.

Currently, I'm sitting in a room. Yes, I know, what's so special about a room, Right? Well, you see, this room just happens to hold the object of my affection…And Cid

…Who just said that he had to do something…

…Before leaving…

Did I mention that Tifa was in this room with me? Suddenly, I'm not that very comfortable and I have to stand and get a drink. Anything to not have her look at me without my knowledge.

When I sit back down, I steal a glance at her and my heart skips a beat. Damn she looks so beautiful sitting there. Her small, delicate-looking hands are sitting in her lap, her skirt ridding up slightly. Her posture is the image of perfect, no doubt learned from her Sensei and her hair fans out around her perfectly shaped face. Luckily, her eyes are closed and she can't see me stealing glances and staring at her. She seems to be thinking and it must be a happy thought because the corners of her pale lips are turned up into a grin.

Did I mention that she looks so beautiful? I take a deep breath and exhale slowly. I have to say something!

"What are you thinking about?" I say and I'm so glad that my voice doesn't crack on me. Her eyes flutter open slowly revealing almond colored eyes that shine, leaving me breathless. Her smile stays.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a few memories that came to mind." A sigh escapes her lips and I feel the breath I just took catch in my throat but I forced it out. Suddenly, I feel my body give off a small sheen of sweat that isn't really noticeable.

Tifa shifted so that her arms were spread out on the back of the couch and she leaned her head back, taking a giant breath in before sighing again. "Do you remember that time when Cid walked in on Vincent after he had just gotten out of the shower? I just remembered how he blushed non-stop for the next day and when somebody mentioned Vin he would always leave the room. For some reason I remembered that just now." She gave a small chuckle of laughter and I couldn't help but let one out also.

That time was way too comical. From what I had heard, Cloud accidentally told Cid the wrong room number when we were staying in this one inn. When Cid went to walk into the room, He found Vincent half-naked, about to remove the towel that was wrapped around his waist. Obviously, the image of a hot, wet Vincent was way too much for the pilot and he stumbled out of the room in a total mess, blushing furiously. That was before they were together and before the whole bar scene. Sadly, Vincent stayed away from us all until a week later.

It was, indeed, hilarious.

I nod to her and decide to speak for myself. "I wonder why Vinnie wouldn't talk to any of us for that week, though." I say and she sighs from the couch. "I suspect that they're in love and Vincent loved Cid at the time." She said and the gears in my head started turning. Nobody but me really knows that they're a couple and they like to keep it that way but still, _that doesn't make sense…_

"Wouldn't Vin want to flaunt his body, then? Unless he's shy which for some reason I doubt highly."

The conversation continued on for a while like that and slowly, I relaxed. It was good to finally talk to her and I remembered that this was why and how I fell in love with her. It made my heart hurt just thinking about it and how I could probably never have her.

Suddenly, my world stopped and I felt my heartbeat quicken along with my pulse. Did she just say what I think she did?

"What?" I ask, just making sure I wasn't delusional.

"Yuffie, w-would you go out with me? I know it's weird and wrong but, I-I think I Love You"

My world went black and the last thing I remember was whispering the word "Yes."

My dreams had just come true!

* * *

Hey, CaseyAnn'sPrecious here. I'm happy that some of you like my story! Realize that this is totally off the top of my head and barely has a plotline. I know my chapters are short and I'm trying hard to make them longer but it's a little hard for me. Also, I DO NOT own Final Fantasy VII. Read and Review! There are a few plot twists coming in the next chapter so be ready!


	5. Dream

DESTINY AND FATE Chapter 5: Dream

**Destiny and Fate**

**(A journey through the hardships of love)**

Chapter 5: Dream

When I opened my eyes, I saw nothing. Darkness seemed to surround me for a few seconds before my eyes adjusted and the shapes of my room came into focus. There were no windows in here and that's the way I liked it but I had absolutely no way to tell what time of day it was. Damn I needed a clock. The last one had disappeared somewhere and I have a bad feeling that Cait Sith was behind it but judging by the noise outside, it's daytime.

Got to love my noisy partners but hey, _I_ shouldn't be one to talk! I was just about the noisiest of them all.

A sharp knock and Tifa's beautiful voice floated through my door, shattering through my thoughts. I could have sworn my heart was just about to burst out of my chest.

"Yuffie? Are you awake? I'm coming in if you don't answer the door!" She said and the events that seemed so real to me floated back into my memory. _Why had it felt like a dream, though?_

I brushed that thought off and quickly jumped off my bed, rushing for the door. As it opened, I flung my arms instantly around what was rightfully mine and smiled a really happy smile. Oh Gaia, it felt so good to wrap my arms around that toned waist and to press my head onto that fine shoulder. Her body just fit so perfectly into mine!

But then I heard the tone of her voice and realized that I had just made the most stupid mistake of my life.

"Yuffie, are you alright? What's wrong? Did Vincent do something? I swear, one day I'll hit him so hard…!" She trailed off and I stiffened. She….She had forgotten!

_No you idiot! It was a dream!_

My throat tightened and I smiled fakely at her, hoping she wouldn't see through the hurt.

"Nah, everything's fine! I just wanted a hug and you were the closest person to me." She nodded, knowingly. "Okay. Anytime you want a hug you just have to ask, you know? But beside that, Cloud wants us all outside now so we can plan out our next move." I only nodded to the order because the sound of her using his name made my throat tighten even worse, making it even harder to breath. Whenever she said it, she rolled it off her tongue, accenting it to the point of idolism. One would think she was about to swoon when she heard it, even when it came from her own two lips!

"I'll be down in a minute or two." I said as she walked away and when she was fully gone, I ducked into my room and punched the wall, leaving a small dent. Damn it! Just when I thought things were finally getting good for me, I had to go and have that stupid dream! Actually believing that she had said something like that and realizing she hadn't it, it tore my heart apart and multiplied the pain to the point that I was clutching at my chest. A few hot, frustrated tears slipped down my face but the rest I bottled up. I needed to be stronger emotionally because all this crying was so not good for my image. After all, I was the hyperactive ninja that only annoyed everybody and didn't stop talking, even if you wanted her to. Did crying fit anywhere into that description? No!

So with a deep breath, I went and washed away whatever little evidence there was that I had cried at all. I even manage to tame the mad bed hair I had into a worthy style of straight, short hair and at least eradicate the bad morning breath I suffered from every time I woke up. When I was satisfied with my looks and hygiene, I proceeded to find the meeting place.

I was met with the stares of everybody.

"Sorry I'm late, I lost track of time when I was washing up…Stupid bed hair. So now that I'm here, let's get this party started!" And so the meeting began and I was informed that Cloud, Tifa, and Vincent were going to search some far off cavern and we were to do some oddball things while they were gone. Sadly, the misuse of my talents gave me more time to think and that is exactly the one thing I didn't want to do. At least she would be away so I wouldn't have to think with her around which also reassured me that I wouldn't do anything like confess my feelings.

Life had to be fair sometimes.

* * *

Tifa sighed and glanced at Cloud one last time before moving on to her room to pack. '_If only he would notice me.'_ She thought to herself. Some little voice in the back of her mind always gave her quirky remarks when she did stuff like that, little remarks that told her to move on and stop trying. It was just so hard to move off of him! Ever since she was a child, he was the one she saw herself with, the man she always imagined marrying and having that house with the two kids and the white picket fence. Just because he didn't see it yet didn't mean she had to give the vision up!

Now of course, she hadn't done anything to move foreword towards said vision but one day, she was going to get the incentive and ask him out. From there, they could move on and if it worked out nicely, they would get married and have children and…

Her mind rambled on as she packed.

Within the next five minutes, she was finished and ready to rumble. Now, all she had to do was pass time and what better way to do that than train? After all, she didn't want to get rusty and since they were going to be fighting on this trip, she should probably continue trying to get that new move down. You never knew how strong of creatures you were going to encounter. Down the hall and out the door, she made her way to the field outside the town, hoping it was empty. When she arrived, Tifa noticed it was indeed, empty, and she smiled as a bird chirped overhead. So peaceful and calm. Slowly, she fell into her Taichi practices among other forms of martial arts like Karate and boxing.

An hour later found her walking back to the airship, dripping slightly from all the sweat and with a low ache in her muscles. She needed a shower but the slow walk was soothing. Tifa closed her eyes.

Yes, Today was already shaping up to be a good day.


	6. My Remembrance, Her Confession

Chapter 6: My remembrance, Her confession

**Destiny and Fate**

**(A journey through the hardships of love)**

Chapter 6: My remembrance, her confession.

It was harder to cope with her not being around than I thought.

As I watched her sexy retreating form a deep, hurtful sorrow overtook my heart, it's long periods of aching almost sending me to my knees and as soon as she was out of sight, it only got worse. Without hesitation, I set to work, hoping the distraction would take away the thoughts of her, including the pain. Sadly, my job was fairly simple and it took a mere two hours to complete, much to my disappointment. I had even looked in on everybody else to see if they needed help and they just turned me down! How great.

With nothing to do, I had no choice but to sit down and as soon as I did, my thoughts wandered, just as I had expected them to. I thought of many things, most of them including her but this one saying kept sticking out in my mind. Cid had said it earlier and it was something like 'Distance only makes the heart grow fonder'. It was true in my case but for her…

I shook that thought from my head. Now was absolutely no time to be getting depressed.

But yet again, my thoughts drifted, this time to the acceptance and realization that Fate hated me. Destiny not being too far behind. What sort of bad deed had I done in my life that made me deserve this one-sided love? Then again, it wasn't really one-sided because she had yet to know how I felt. One day, though, I know I would tell her.

Another thought, this time from a dream I had had a week or so ago. I could only remember a few snippets, those being the feeling of warm arms around me, holding me against a soft, warm chest while those three words were whispered in my ear. Her soft breath had slowly caressing said appendage as she said them and instantly I was in heaven, floating farther than the stars themselves.

Speaking of dreams…Well, thinking of them, the one I had last night was a good one too. It went something like…

_Warm lips pressed against my own in a soft, endearing kiss as her body moved beside me, the warmth radiating from it, warming my own. My eyes couldn't help but travel down her well-toned body, revealing that she was clad in only an oversized nightshirt. A warm breath ghosted over my ear and my mind registered whispering. _

"_I Love You."_

_The words sent a small shock through me and my heart skipped a beat. I was speechless, unable to reply and instantly I saw her beautiful mouth turn to a frown. Had I hurt her? How I hoped not. _

_Her body shifted and her hand ghosted over my bare stomach, sending goose bumps down the skin there._

"_Say them, please." _

_Was she pleading? I couldn't and still can't tell but how wonderful it was to hear her say that. It thrilled me to no end and Once again, I opened my mouth, the three words spilling forth effortlessly. _

_The smile she graced me with then was the most beautiful thing I had ever witnessed and I couldn't help but smile back as I was tackled to the bed, a burst of giggles coming from both of us._

My thoughts were rudely interrupted as Barret walked up to me, asking in a not-so-polite way if I could help him. I accepted gladly, happy to get the unamusing thoughts from my head as fast as possible. I will have to properly thank him later...

LINE!!

Tifa stole a small glance at Cloud as she slowly inched closer to him. It was midday and they had conveniently decided to stop for a little to grab some lunch. Vincent had told them something seemed terribly amiss and had decided to scout the area for any signs of a threat. If a gunshot would reach their ears, though, they were to be ready to immediately find him.

'Cloud, you're such an idiot.' She thought to herself slowly and ended up jumping when Cloud, in turn, stood and walked a good distance away from her.

"Tifa," He began, taking a deep breath as her eyes lit up from being addressed. "I'm not interested in you like that and I would like it if you would stop pursuing me."

Her heart seemed to stop at that moment and her voice lost all cheerfulness.

"What do you mean?" He turned to her, a fire in his eyes showing his determination. "Love doesn't belong on a battlefield, Teef. Besides..." his voice trailed off slowly, getting quieter. "I don't even know what love is." He looked down at the ground and kicked at a stone with his shoe for lack of anything to do.

Tifa stood up, outraged. "Cloud, Look around you! Look at all your friends! They love you. Sure, not like I love you but it's love nonetheless! And if you give me the chance, I will love you with all my heart." She paused in her mini-speech, hoping to give some effect. "Let me love you, Cloud, Be my one and only. If you don't feel any love for me then we'll break up and I'll back off. Just, please...Give me a chance?"

Cloud seemed as if to think for a moment, entranced in whatever thing was going through his head. Would he go through with her wish? No, he couldn't! But she was here, asking for a chance...did he really want to upset her? His heart seemed to belong to another person, a man nonetheless! A dead man, too. How was he supposed to move on? Would she help him with that? Could she? This was just way too confusing...he needed time to think and sort out his thoughts from his feelings for once and so he stood, looking back over his shoulder.

"I'm going to go find Vincent. I'll have an answer for you when I get back." He said and Tifa broke out in a bright smile. Her day just couldn't get any better.

But for Yuffie it seemed that her life would only get worse.


	7. An Initial Surprise

DESTINY AND FATE Chapter 7: An initial surprise

**Destiny and Fate**

**(A journey through the hardships of love)**

Chapter 7: An initial surprise

By the time they were headed back to the others, she was ecstatic! She...she felt like she could fly! Nothing could or would touch her at this moment and she wanted nothing more than to keep it that way for Cloud had accepted, really accepted! He wanted to give her the once-in-a-lifetime chance to prove to him that he could love. With her no less! He had even taken the initiative to walk fairly close to her.

Yet she couldn't help but want more. She wanted to hold hands, to kiss him and feel him return it with just as much passion as she had. She wanted...everything, his heart, his body, and his soul...just like she would make him want her.

She knew, though, that even with all her determination, that she couldn't push him. He was just too...fragile for something like that. No, fragile was defiantly not the word. How could a man that had slain many different things as a career be called fragile? Yes, fragile was defiantly not the word. Maybe, Delicate? No, same concept, different word. Well, you get the point. She couldn't push him because this was her one and only chance to make her life complete. If she failed at this then, well, it wouldn't be that pretty so she made a silent vow, a vow that strummed through her veins.

A smile broke out across her face and she looked at Cloud, hoping he thought that that was beautiful.

* * *

Yuffie had worked herself tired by the time they had received word of the other parties' returning progress. It seemed that they were almost home. Knowing that, she still wanted to get some sleep but it was hard to find her room, what with her mind all cloudy. She tried to focus, hoping meditation or something similar might clear her mind. The focus point got clearer until she could distinguish where she was but it was quickly destroyed.

She wasn't very successful at the many attempts after that, either but at least she had found her room.

For some reason, there was a nagging sensation at the back of her mind, screaming at her to go and see Tifa and her women's intuition seemed to follow. Was the angel hurt? Was she...? No, it couldn't be!

Her continuing thoughts robbed her of her tiredness and she instantly jumped from the bed, rushing out onto the porch of the 'Red Dragon Inn'. Cid was standing watch at the time, a lit cigarette hanging out the side of his mouth. The gray ashes occasionally dropped onto his lap but the pilot didn't seem to really mind. His posture was relaxed, his chair tilted back on two legs that made Yuffie stifle a giggle. With an innocent air about her, she slammed the chair down on all fours, laughing when the older man jolted foreword and out of his chair. A loud curse crossed his lips when the cigarette dropped into his lap and burned through his pants slightly so the skin underneath burned. Ah, how she loved doing that to the older man.

"Oops." She said innocently, helping to place her innocent facade that shattered when Cid glared, only making her laugh harder. Man could Cid always cheer her up.

"Vinnie! She's picking on me!" he suddenly said and she looked up to see the red-clad man standing over the fake-crying pilot, a small smile of amusement playing on usually still lips.

The sight was drool worthy until Vincent looked from left to right before bending at the waist to give Cid a quick peck on the lips. Why did the good ones always have to be Gay?

Soon, they were started on a sappy conversation so she walked away; searching down the road for Tifa in hopes that she was okay. Weren't they supposed to be really close? The sun was starting to set, casting shadows across the old dirt road. Yuffie's head looked back and forth between the buildings, looking yet not really into the search. That nagging sensation was back ten fold, a buzzing sound resounding in her ears. Footsteps soon drowned the bee-like noise out and her head jolted up so suddenly that her jaw snapped.

What she saw chilled her to the bone and made her very heart stop for there was Tifa, walking hand in hand with and uncomfortable looking Cloud.


	8. Confession Time

DESTINY AND FATE

**Destiny and Fate**

**(A journey through the hardships of love)**

_Chapter 8: Confession Time_

The instant I saw their hands intertwined I had run and I barely remembered anything else. Things just seemed to blur together and I couldn't figure out if it was for the better or for the worst. I could feel Cid and Vincent's gaze on my back as I rushed out of town but I ignored them completely. They had no need to interrupt my grieving time.

And so I ran for minutes on end. Or was it hours? Who counted time when they were sad, anyway? I know I sure as hell didn't!

I guess I wasn't watching where I was going and soon I ran straight into a small stream, the shocking cold jolting me from the blurry reality that I had been stuck in. My instincts told me to look around and I did with a groan. I was in a dark forest with trees so dense that no light was showing through their tops. Slight breezes rustled everything around noisily and occasionally a squirrel would scamper up a tree. It would have seemed pretty if I wasn't soaked thoroughly and starting to shiver. Hell, my teeth were even chattering!

I stood slowly, climbing out of the cold water and I couldn't help but shiver even more as a stray breeze ghosted over my skin, chilling me further. Was it just me or was the temperature dropping? Now I knew I had to find my way back fast even though they would be there together. I guess I would just have to deal with it. Hadn't I dealt with everything else? This should have been entirely easy to ignore, just another scratch on the surface of my should-be-stone heart.

Since they had made it blatantly obvious that they were together, my love for Tifa seemed one-sided for good. I know that she would never, ever, return my feelings for her and the realization made me cry but I had to get going. At the rate the cold was coming on, I would get hypothermia if I stayed. Tears would probably only help me in freezing to death and there was no way in hell that I was going to turn suicidal!

With a flick I had my phone open, scrolling into the GPS to figure out where I was. As I walked back, my thoughts drifted to so many questions. Why did I have to fall in love with a straight girl? Would the party come looking for me? Did anybody realize just what was tearing me up inside? Why was it so damn COLD!!

I had no answers to these questions except that the party would not come looking for me out of protocol (Set up by the one and only Cloud). If a party member was off, they were to find their own way back and if they were in trouble, use the phone in a certain way. I wasn't in that much trouble right now so I would just have to find my own way back. Good thing GPS was built into my phone or else I would be lost for good.

You know, I wish you could fall out of love. It would make so many lives better, including my own. Maybe I'll just ask Vinnie how to shut off your emotions because then things like love wouldn't bother me so much. He should know how to do it since he used to be all broody, even though he never really delved into his past life or the reasons for his sins. He does shut off his emotions every now and then. It's really cool, kind of like flood waters just being dammed up.

I wipe a few tears from my eyes to clear my vision, confident that I can pull myself together in time. The inn comes into view and it confuses me. Hadn't I run really far away? Oh wait...its dark out. I distinctly remember starting walking back a little before sunset.

Damn, I really did get far.

I take deep breaths to calm myself further as I walk through the quiet town, not a soul in sight. As I near the Red Dragon, I saw Vincent sitting on the porch. He walks inside briefly when he sees me and walks back out with a blanket, holding it out towards me as I step up the steps.

I wrap it around my shivering shoulders and they seem to warm up slightly, making me sigh in contempt. I turn back and grace him with a small smile of thanks. I'm really glad Vinnie's my friend. He always seems to know what's right to do. It's a wonder all the women in town don't go for him…

I started to feel colder when I walked into the lobby, all the eyes of the party looked up at me. I couldn't help but hang my head slightly as I walked up the stairs to my room. I couldn't take their accusing stares. It always felt awkward, looking so weak and down in front of people who only know me as hyper and annoying.

A gentle curse came forth from my lips as I ran into Tifa, the exuberant woman practically walking on air. How come she gets to be so damn happy!

"Yuffie! I have great news! Cloud accepted finally!" She paused slightly as she noticed my now dry tear tracks. "Hey, what's wrong? And how come you ran away earlier?" She asked and I sniffed slightly. God, I hope I'm not getting a cold. When a tense moment passed, I looked up and rubbed my nose. I gathered courage, willing my mouth to open and my thoughts just to spring forth.

"Tifa, I love you."

That's what spilled out and after I realized what I said, my chest locked up. My breathing ceased. Adrenaline ruled.

I ran straight to my room and locked the door shut tight behind me.

CCA: Yay! She confessed. Okay, D&F now has a plotline! Sorry to all of you who like it plot less but Yuffie has to get Tifa sometime!


	9. Compose the Breakdown

I lay no claim to FFVII

**Destiny and Fate**

**(A journey through the hardships of love)**

_Chapter 9: Compose the Breakdown_

* * *

_**Yuffie **_

As soon as the door clicked shut behind me, I slid down it. I couldn't seem to catch my breath at all and soon, I found myself hyperventilating. Why, in all the seven hells, did I just do that? What strange, unforeseen force has pushed me to the point where I'm just winging it? For Gaia's sake! I just spilled my heart to a straight woman! A straight woman with a **Boyfriend** nonetheless!

Damn, I really am crazy...

Within a few minutes, my breathing returned to normal. Right now, I needed to think, to clear my mind. Hell, I needed meditation and I needed it NOW! I slipped into the familiar stance and breathed deeply, closing my eyes so I could picture my haven, the only place where I could show everything and have it smile back at me like nothing was wrong. I always pictured it as an open field on a sunny, spring day, a slight breeze ruffling everything it caressed. Flowers were everywhere and for some reason, I always imagined Aerith picking fully bloomed ones with the most beautiful smile in the world on her pretty, perfect lips. But that was beside the point...

With a spark of intelligence, my world came to life and suddenly I was there. I could feel the breeze, hear the laughter, smell the flowers and just generally let my cares drift away under the sun. This was why I loved to meditate. It gave me a feeling of a so-called 'high' and I never really wanted to stray from it. You would know the same feeling if you were in heaven before you suddenly fall to hell. Yes, when I have to leave my haven, I feel lost, like I can't find my way again because the answers had been suddenly ripped from me. It's a horrid feeling I tell you, but easy enough to get over.

From my mind's eye, Aerith appears, her eyes shimmering as they peek into mine curiously. Currently, I'm sprawled out on a grassy hill and she's bent over me, her braid lightly brushing against my nose.

"_What's wrong? You seem troubled. Was it that blasted Tifa again?" _She seems to say and I nod, earning a disappointed sigh. _"So you haven't gotten over her yet?" _Another nod and she sits down beside me, resting her hands in the grass beside her dress. _"Tell me, what have you done now, Yuffie?" _Aerith's voice is just so soothing and melodically that I can't help but sigh and smile right along with her. Soon, I find myself spilling my heart out to a figment of my imagination, suddenly glad that my imagination hadn't conjured up anybody else.

_**Tifa **_

As Yuffie ran, I stood rooted to my spot. My eyes were so wide that they hurt and it seemed like an eternity since I actually moved. I wanted to walk into her room and demand an explanation, even though I knew exactly what I would hear. Granted, she would even elaborate in the first place.

If you were to ask me at this moment any question about what had just transpired, I would tell you that I could never return Yuffie's feelings and that I was straight. I had Cloud, after all, and I wasn't going to go cheat on him. I wasn't disgusted by it, either. Hell, I once watch Vincent and Cid make out on the couch...It was…well, very…interesting, to say in the least. The point is, I'm used to weirdness of that kind and would never hate somebody based on his or her sexual orientation.

The problem lies with my own sexual orientation, though. I don't want to hurt Yuffie yet I can't possibly love her. She is my friend and only my friend and I don't seem to feel any sort of attraction to her. I mean, maybe if I tried I could but you know, she's my friend and I just don't want to ruin what we have together!

With a groan, I shove everything aside until I could properly sort things out. I should probably be getting back to the others anyway.

I was down the stairs in a heartbeat and I sat myself next to Cloud on one of the couches, leaning against him slightly. At least he let me show small bits of affection like this. He shifted slightly and pulled his arm around me awkwardly, making me smile to myself. My mind was instantly cleared after that and the one thing I thought made me sigh in contempt.

Maybe he'd love me after all...

_**Everybody **_

Within the next week, the group was packed up and on the road again and since their destination was close, they were walking. Currently, they had stopped for a quick lunch before they would set out again and Cloud was anxious. He needed to get Tifa alone for a second.

You see, for the spiky-haired boy, their little relationship just wasn't working out. Every little touch or look didn't spark anything in him...he didn't even find Tifa all that attractive or sexy. He had waited a week now to see if something would ignite and whisper to him that he had started to love the woman but nothing happened. His heart still belonged to someone else. Someone he could never have but dreamed of every night while he lay in bed sweating.

Adrenaline slowly pumped into his veins as he led Tifa to the small clearing they had found earlier. Ever so gently, he placed his hands on her small, feminine shoulders. At least she was pretty.

"Tifa, I think we need to talk." He said before looking at the ground in guilt.

"What is it?" Tifa asked softly, smiling happily that she got to be with him alone for a few minutes. It just had to be something special if he wanted to be with her away from all the others! Maybe he would kiss her…yeah, that would be heavenly.

"Tifa, I'm sorry. I...I gave it a try but I...I just can't do this."

Tifa's smile faltered for a minute and her happiness from before shattered slightly. Disbelievingly, she looked up into the eyes of the man she loved, unshed tears pricking at her own. This couldn't be right. They were doing just fine!

"Wait, what...What do you mean?" She said to him, regretting the answer that was bound to come.

"Tifa...I can't...I can't love you. It's just not working out for us. We're teammates and love only gets in the way on the battlefield." He said before turning on his heel and walking back to camp. He didn't need to see her cry...He didn't even want to be the cause of it.

Tifa stood there, rooted to her spot as she silently cried, watching the back of the man she thought loved her. This just couldn't be happening to her! It couldn't and it wasn't! In a minute, she would wake up and this horrible nightmare would be over for good. She even pinched herself for good measure, hoping things would blur into reality.

When nothing worked, her knees collapsed under her and she fell to the rough ground below.

It had been going so well! She hadn't rushed things or pushed them in any way and she had tried to refrain from tackling him to the ground and jumping his bones. The only thing she had really done was hold his hand and cuddle close. Not to mention the fact that she wore shorter clothing in hopes that he would notice...Wasn't she pretty or sexy enough for him? What made him turned off to somebody as great as her?

With a sigh, she started walking away from camp down a path that led to god knows where. Not that she really cared.

Right now, she just needed some alone time to think and to heal. Maybe she could find a spring to jump in. Yeah, maybe that would wake her up from this nightmare of life.

Midnight: And that, my friends concludes the revamp of D&F. Now I can finally find my inspiration and bring out some more chapters for you readers.

And it's at this point that I want to extend a special thank you to chibichoco, the one person who has reviewed every single chapter of Destiny and Fate since I think, well, the beginning. Much love, chibi, and thanks for sticking with me.


	10. The Search for an Angel

**Destiny and Fate**

**(A Journey through the Hardships of love)**

_Chapter 10: The search for an Angel_

**Yuffie**

When Tifa didn't return for a while, I didn't really think anything of it. Sure, Cloud had returned a while back look calm and completely brunette-less but it wasn't like she was lost or anything. For all we knew, she was just taking a walk to relieve tension or something. Hell, I wasn't even aware he had broken up with her until he brought it up.

Which was also when everybody started to get worried.

The campsite busted into action in milliseconds. Everybody was off in different directions all at once, calling out her name and dialing her number on their cell phones. Nothing responded back just like Cloud didn't lift a finger to even find her. Which, let me tell you, made me sooo angry! I about ran over and hit the guy before I was dashing through the woods in the direction they had originally left. I, luckily, refrained.

I don't think I had ever dialed so fast in my life. Every time I got the happy, exuberant voice mail message I snapped the phone shut and dialed again. After rushing past the clearing, I heard her ring tone and stopped dead, my head spinning left and right. Where was it? Where was she?

A bright light was flashing to my left and I recognized her phone but she was nowhere near it. Why did it have to be this hard?! Where was she god dammit! The ground surrounding the area was damp, the light showers earlier making it all soggy and slightly springy. With any luck, maybe….Ah Ha! Footprints! Tifa's feet had pushed down just enough that the plush earth had molded to her feet. Thank Gaia for that.

I searched a little more throughout the clearing, following the indentations down a small, ferny path. It branched through the trees a couple of times before stopping dead on at the little creek we had passed ages ago in our travels. She was backtracking? What for? There was nothing back here but forest and a gigantic plane full of monsters. Maybe she was going back to town for something. Either that or she was just trying to get lost. I hoped it was the latter.

I must have followed her footsteps for a long time because I hit the exact clearing we had camped out at last night. We must have covered miles of terrain earlier in the day which let me remind you, I now had to cross again! My anger was nothing, though, as I continued to search. She was my only thought right now, my only reason. If I lost her, what did I have to live for? I just had to find her; I had to see that face again! The angelic face that I used to fall asleep almost every night. The person that I wanted to hold in my arms one day and claim was all mine. Without it, what would I live for? What would I strive for?

How could I breathe or eat or sleep?

A noise rang out in the silence. I stopped. Was that crying? No, no, it was more like hiccupping. Or choking. I followed it, realizing soon that nothing remotely human could make a sound so pretty and heartbreaking at the same time. And that was when I had found her, curled up in a big oak tree, half-asleep and ruffled.

She wouldn't respond to my calls but I knew, at least, that she was alive. I breathed the biggest sigh of relief I had ever heard. She was alive, my angel was alive and now I knew that I would survive, too. My heartbeats slowed dramatically and seeing her dirty face made all my aches and pains from running go away. She was the remedy I needed, the strength I would always have and those hours without her would have probably been the worst time in my life. They hurt even more badly than knowing that she would never love me. Because honestly, as long as she was alive, I could pine for her and want her but I could still see and feel her. If she was dead, I wouldn't be able to feel or see or even forget. I would regret for a lifetime about how I never tried hard enough or told her the extent of my feelings. She would die not knowing how good I would be for her or how horrible Cloud was. She would never know the joys of me, Yuffie Kisaragi, and that would be a problem.

Against the strain of all my muscles, I tugged myself up into the tree, landing on a branch above her. When she didn't stir or respond, I touched her face and it was like heaven under my fingers. Her soft, supple skin was warm and full of life. I longed to embrace her and feel that warmth against me entirely. I jumped to the branch she was on with the help of my ninja skills. I didn't want her to fall down and get hurt. With a grip of steel I shrugged her into my arms and jumped from the tree completely. When I set her on the ground, I pulled out my cell phone and called somebody who I know would care.

"_Yeah?"_

"Cid! I found her. She was back at the campsite from last night. We're going to start traveling back as soon as she wakes up, okay? It's going to take a few hours. Tell Cloud we're just going to meet up with the rest of the group at the next town. Got it?"

"_Roger that! Is she okay?"_

"Seems like it. I don't know how her mind is though. See you tomorrow."

"_Over and out."_

The phone snapped shut with a click, the only sound registering the clearing as I bent down to snuggle up beside her. Life was good. I would be able to love her some more like now, when I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and let her cuddle up to the crook of my neck. I kissed the top of her head, feeling like it was the right thing to do and soon, she was snoring, out like a light from all the running she had probably done.

**Tifa**

I woke up and instantly, I felt horrible. My throat was sore, my nose was stuffy and my eyes were scratchy which just annoyed me immensely. I felt sick and grouchy and I definitely wanted to smack Yuffie when she seemed too happy like she always was. What was up with that ninja?

I glanced up at her, glad that she blocked out the sun with her body entirely, though I gasped when I saw her image bathed in the sun. Was she always this pretty? She looked beautiful when she stood like that. The way her eyes glinted and her body…Wait, what am I thinking! I was annoyed at her a moment ago.

Slowly, ever so slowly, I stood up, my knees wobbling slightly as they got the feeling back in them. How long had I been walking? Where was I and how the hell did Yuffie find me? Nobody was supposed to find me at all! I wasn't that easy to track, was I?

"Y-Yuffie?" My throat was hoarse so it came out all scratchy. I took a swig from my canteen, hoping it would ease the burn of talking. It did help a little.

"What'cha need?" Yeah, definitely too chipper for the morning. What had her so happy?

"Why…how…How did you find me all the way out here? Why did you come? I just want to be left alone. I want to go back home for a little while and see how the bar is doing."

The ninja scoffed. "Are you serious? Where is the woman I always knew? You're just going to give up saving the world because you got dumped by an antisocial bastard? That's low. I came to come get you and bring you back. All I had to do was find your tracks. If you think you can give up now that we're halfway through the journey? What would the others think? What would..." She choked up for a moment. "What would Aerith think?"

The last part was soft and sincere. It seemed to take a lot of effort for the girl to say it so for her to even mention something that caused her pain, did she really want me to come back that bad?

For a couple minutes, I sat there and stared at the ground, thinking of the possibility of going back. What could I do if I did go back? I would be useless, staring at him all the time, avoiding everybody. My fighting would suffer and I would be injured more, altogether bringing the party down as a whole. They would probably get stuck just protecting me more often than fighting themselves. So, what did I have to go back for? What was there that could be benefited from my return? Nothing. I didn't even want to go back with him there, anyway.

"You know, you're thoughts are so easy to read. You're like an open book. Do you want me to tell you what I think? Well, do you? I'm going to tell you anyway! I think you should stop letting this effect everything you do, suck it up, and move on with life. If you haven't noticed, Cloud's gay anyways. What's the point in chasing after a man who doesn't want women in the first place? Boo hoo on him for missing out on you anyway. So don't think the way you're thinking because the only way you'll be useless is if you let yourself be useless. You know how I let things like this out? Huh, do you? I use them to better my fighting!" The ninja put her fist up and flashed a smile. "That's why I'm so kickass!"

"Yuffie,"

"Yeah?"

"Stop talking, it's blocking my thought process."

"Oh! Oops."

I found soon that my thought process was bothered by my own laughing in the next few moments anyway. Yuffie was just so…So cute.

* * *

CAP: So, that's the newest and latest chapter right off the top of my head! What do you all think? Leave me a review okay? If you squint, you can see Tifa starting to have a little liking for Yuffie! These Chapters seem to be getting longer too! This is the longest one yet. Till next time.


	11. Happiness

_**Destiny and Fate**_

_**(A Journey through the Hardships of love)**_

_Chapter 11: Happiness _

* * *

**Yuffie**

We started to head towards the new town right after we ate breakfast. Last night, I wasn't really paying attention to how far out we were but I knew for a fact that it was going to be half a day's hike to the second encampment. Tifa seemed alright to walk so I let her and we set a fairly comfortable, yet fast, pace through the brush. Every so often my eyes would wander to her and my heart would skip beats. She looked so beautiful, even now, with sweat on her forehead and dirt on her clothes. One time, she caught me looking and I had to quickly turn away. I blushed and she noticed. A smile graced her features.

We hiked until it hit around noon. In a small area with a few felled trees we stopped to munch on some more food and rehydrate ourselves. My hand brushed hers a few times and it made me really happy, yet very wary. I wanted her to forget what I had blurted out a few nights ago so that it wouldn't make this time together awkward. What would I tell her if she brought it up? 'Yeah, I've kind of been pinning after you for at least a year.'? That would be just lame. Thankfully, she was lost in her own thoughts for most of the trip and I didn't have to bother with worrying about her asking.

My luck sort of just ran out when we stopped to camp for the night a little bit past where the others had been when I found her.

A determined look crossed her features as she turned to me. With her arms crossed and her body facing me completely I knew it was coming. I sighed in defeat. She opened her mouth to speak.

"I want at least a small explanation for your behavior a few nights ago."

My heart lurched. This was my moment, wasn't it? The moment where I had to completely confess just how I felt and why I felt that way. The instant where I was going to put my heart in her hand and watch as she ripped it to shreds. I wasn't ready. I wasn't nearly ready to face this day and yet here it was smacking straight in the face. What could I tell her? What should I tell her? The truth came to mind but could she really accept that? Would this angel in front of me still at least like me as a friend when I spilled how deep my devotion to her was?

I guess I could only try. My face turned serious, a gesture that meant this was really important to me. There would be no joker out for this.

"Tifa, I meant exactly what I said. I have these feelings for you that just won't go away. When I look at you, my heart races and my stomach becomes filled with butterflies. When I touch you, a fire races up my arm and gives me the buzz that no alcohol ever could. When I see you, framed by the sunlight or sleeping on the ground, no other thought crosses my mind but you being an angel. The way you fight thrills me. When we talk, just like this, I remember everyday why I have this crush on you. To see you pine so much for Cloud hurts me. You know what, though? I wanted to kill him when he broke up with you because he hurt you. I always want to protect you. I don't want to be anywhere without you because it seems like I'm going to die when not in your presence. When you're away, I become even fonder of you, because distance makes the heart grow fonder. No matter what I do, these simple things don't disappear and you know what? I don't want them to. Because Tifa…" I looked into her eyes to see what she was thinking and I smiled a little at the wateriness to them. She was going to cry.

"I love you." I finished. A great big weight seemed to lift off my shoulders and relief washed through me. I had done it. I had confessed exactly how I felt to the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. And you know what the good part is? She wasn't sneering or looking disgusted. She was crying. Why, I don't exactly know but at least she wasn't disgusted by my very existence. Her head leaned down to rest on my shoulder and I rubbed her back soothingly, wondering if it was a good thing that she was crying or not. I didn't care much, though, because her warm body was touching mine in so many places that a sigh of contentedness escaped my lips. Heaven. I was in Heaven.

* * *

**Tifa**

I don't know what came over me. As she spoke, the water filled my eyes and heart-wrenching warmth filled my chest. This was what it felt like to be loved, wasn't it? Nobody had ever said anything like that to me, even Cloud when we were younger. The last person who had told me he loved me was my father the day that he had died. Ever since then I had longed to hear it but nobody else was close enough to me to say it. Yuffie's words radiated so much truth that I couldn't help but cry harder. I had finally heard what I had wanted to hear from Cloud for so long and right now, I didn't care that it was not from his mouth or even that it was from a woman's mouth! It just filled me with so much warmth to hear it.

For a few minutes I cried on her shoulder. When the tears stopped I slid back and wiped my face off, knowing that I looked like a mess and needed a good hot shower. I had to talk to her or else she would get the wrong idea. Yuffie had been so kind enough to spill what must have been her best kept secret so I didn't want to mess up. I needed time to think, though. If I responded to her feelings and asked her out then it would mean I was only dating her on the rebound and I didn't want that. I also needed to think my sexuality over. I didn't even know if I had the capability to love another woman when I had loved only Cloud my entire life.

Taking a deep breath, I looked at her face to realize that she was happy. Yuffie was happy and smiling and she looked so beautiful while doing it. My breath caught in my throat. I ended up smiling too. In that instant, I realized that if I said something, it would ruin the entire feel of the moment so I kept my mouth shut. I could speak properly with her later on the subject but for now, I just wanted to be happy.


	12. Food for Thought

_**Destiny and Fate**_

_**(A Journey through the Hardships of love)**_

_Chapter 12: Food for Thought_

**Tifa**

The two of us awoke the next morning to a bright shining sun and a small breeze that rustled through the trees. It worked as an instant pick-me-up when I saw it. What could be better than traveling through beautiful scenery on a beautiful day? I smiled as I poked the ninja girl awake, trying to be gentle, but I couldn't help but break down in the end. By the time she was up, I had tickled, poked, prodded, and shook her. Why was she always so hard to get up in the morning?

When she went to go wash up in the river, I set about scrounging up something quick to eat so we could be on our way. I had never meant to run so far from the others but it seemed I had backtracked for at least a day, making us behind on our journey across the continent. Our next destination, Modeoheim, was merely set about because of the fact that we needed a little bit of a vacation and that the place looked amazing in the snow. Since Christmas was approaching, we had decided to spend some time there and have a small celebration of sorts, one just between the few of us that had decided to travel. Before yesterday, I had thought that it would be the perfect place to spend some valuable bonding time with Cloud but…well…

Why would I want to do that now? There was no point if the man was going to just shove me away constantly. Now that I think about it, I should probably just stop throwing energy into bringing him back around to women. It's pointless, which can be easily seen by the way he occasionally glances at Vincent with those appreciative glances. Not to mention the way he seems to get frustrated every time Cid so much as brushes his fingers across the gunman's arm. It was so obvious…why didn't I ever see it?

Because I was blind, that's why. I was too preoccupied with getting my childhood crush to reciprocate my long time feelings that I couldn't even realize he was interested in a man even if it smacked me in the face and did a dance on Sephiroth's dead body. It was so blatantly obvious that the blonde was pinning after Vincent, though I couldn't blame him.

I sighed. The good ones were always gay…

Yuffie came back a few minutes later, hair wet and slightly shivering but she was smiling and whistling. We began hiking again; silently snacking on the berries I had scrounged up while thinking. I couldn't help but realize that I felt a little better now that I was taking in the world around me. Things seemed to shine brighter now that I wasn't solely focusing on one being, as if my views had changed to revolve around everything instead of him. I guess I was over it now. Astonishing, really, because I had once thought that if he were to ever reject me I would kill myself, plain and simple. Yuffie's talk last night had helped me realize that that notion was utterly ridiculous. To kill yourself over one man, one person, was a waste of life. I didn't want to be just a wasted legacy. I wanted to be a woman little girls could look up to, one that struck awe in the hearts of men and fear in the eyes of my enemies. I was a force to be reckoned with, and now that I realized that, it gave me a sense of satisfaction. I was strong, and no man could keep me from saying that.

With a smile I turned to the woman at my side. "I think, Yuffie, that getting over Cloud was easier than I thought it would be originally."

The ninja laughed. "Well of course. He's not much of a man anyway! Men are tough! They smell, they're ugly, and they're pigs! Cloud doesn't fit that category. though. He's…he's sort of feminine, I guess…though that would be weird consider I'm all into women but I'm totally not into Cloud and…"

She went on like that for a while and I couldn't help but laugh along side her as we walked. This, this talking and enjoying ourselves was nice, especially since I felt that we could do it freely. A sense of happy contentment settled over me, one that I don't think I had felt for quite a long time. It reminded me of when we had conquered Geostigma, all of us standing in that church and watching with pride as the children were healed. After that night, we had taken Denzel and Marlene home and laughed and played for hours. I used to wonder where those times had gone but today I hadn't thought about it once. Not that it was really important anymore. No, what was important was the woman hiking through the forest beside me.

Wait… where had that come from?

"Anyways, he wasn't good for you. I don't think he could have fully showed you just how special you are."

My breath hitched slightly as those words settled within my mind. I paused in my walking and looked at the ground, wondering why she kept saying things like that. I wondered how she could rightfully tell me things that no one else had had the nerve or the mind to say. They touched my heart and kick started it. Those words made me smile and blush at the same time. How was it that she could do this to me when I hadn't even thought of being in a relationship with anyone other than him before?

"Hey, are you alright?" Her face popped into my vision, concern etched across her features in a way that I had never seen. In that moment, she looked so much like an adult and not the hyperactive kid everyone thought her to be. I wanted to kiss her. Why, I'll never know, but the urge rushed over me in such a strong way that my hand almost moved to cup the back of her head. I _almost_ did it, but barely refrained. Instead, I smiled at her and blushed. Her responding smile could have rivaled the sun. _Oh Gaia_, I thought, and I realized that I couldn't name the emotion pulsing through my veins and making my heart beat. I felt somehow complete at that moment, as if the world was all right and that I was on the right path. Something was willing me towards the ninja, but I couldn't name it. Was it her beauty? The way she bounced down the trail with such a refreshing energy?

I didn't know. I couldn't. But in that instant I realized that maybe, _just maybe_, I wanted her. And that I wanted her in a way that no person should ever want anything.


	13. And Behind Door Number One

_**Destiny and Fate**_

_**(A Journey through the Hardships of love)**_

_Chapter 13: And Behind Door Number One…_

* * *

**Yuffie**

It was my personal opinion that our trip ended WAY too soon. Before nightfall we had reached the other campsite, (you know, the one where everyone had flipped out) and in another day the town's main road was glaring us in the face. I shivered, realizing that the temperature had dropped since we were higher up and in the mountains. Why hadn't I thought to bring a jacket? Looking back, it was clear that Tifa was thinking the same thing, her arms wrapped tightly to her body as it trembled slightly in the breeze. Locking eyes, we nodded to each other; it was time to rush.

I smirked before we started and spun around elegantly, though the flare was lost when I almost fell into the snow. She laughed lightly, so I guess it was alright. "I'll race you. First one to the inn pays for the drinks!"

And with that I was off, bolting down the mountainside and sliding in the snow, using it to my advantage. When I didn't hear anything, I looked back to see if she was following only to realize that she had other plans in mind. My eyes narrowed; so she wanted to play dirty?

Tifa had pulled a ball of glowing materia out of her pocket and used it to pack a straight path down the hillside into ice. What I had seen was the glint in her eyes as she jumped onto the patch and shifted her feet, sliding much more quickly than I was. It still took her time to make it, so I hit the bottom first and dashed for the town gate as if hell were on my heels. It wasn't long before she stopped sliding and was rushing after me. In fact, we were neck and neck as we got to the inn door, both of us laughing as we collided and fell to the soft ground. I think I laughed so hard I cried, not that I could tell with the cold, but it felt like it. I even wiped at my eyes for good measure before standing and wiping my shorts off. Damn was I cold!

The door opened to the inn before we could completely recover from our laughs and Cid stared at us, an eyebrow raised. I grinned at him before shoving past and into the warmth of the front room. He started to say something but shook his head as if he didn't want to know before proceeding up the stairs.

Turning, I looked back to see if Tifa had made it through the door but paused to take in her appearance. The snow glittered in her hair as the light struck off of it; her flushed cheeks creased as she smiled even more. Her hair looked soft in the dim light and I reached out subconsciously to touch it, the strands slightly wet between my fingers.

"Your hair is soft."

She blushed and it sent a wave of pride through me. I had done that. _I_ had been the one to stir her emotions and make her embarrassed. It was confusing, though. Did she like me or did she not like me? I told her how I felt already but she hadn't said anything in return. Was I just wickedly imagining all of this? How cruel mind, how cruel.

She coughed slightly as if to hide her embarrassment and started up the stairs, probably to her room to get a warm bath. Mmm, a warm bath with Tifa….

Alright mind, now you're just down right evil.

A nice hot soak did sound like a good plan, though, but I had to find Cloud and figure out which room was mine first, which made me slightly angry. Why did I have to answer to him, anyway? He was just a spiky, empty-headed jerk who slaughtered women's hearts and chased after taken men! I don't really want anything to do with him right now, but my shivering body protested. Damn thing's probably going to quit on me soon if I don't warm it up.

So the search for Spiky began. Soon enough, it ended up with two flustered/embarrassed gay men, an angry black man, a laughing bartender, a broken lamp, and probably the raped minds of several little children. Though I guess I should explain that, hmmm?

I banged on the first door I came to. Bad idea, really and especially when you just open the thing anyway. It turns out that these rooms are set up so that the beds are on the wall across from the door with a small hall leading to the bathroom on the right. Well, the first room I entered just so happened to contain Cid and Vincent, having their fun in one bed instead of sleeping in two separate ones. That resulted in, one; the two embarrassed gay men, two; the broken lamp, and three; the raped minds of those poor little children. That's just because Cid's such a potty mouth, though. As you can guess, the angry black man is Barret; who became angry when I just barged into his room while he was doing some…well, not so child friendly things. Several more children had their minds boggled. The bartender was laughing because I was running around trying to get away from the embarrassed/flustered blonde gay guy and the very angry black man.

The great thing was that I didn't even find Cloud! How crappy is my luck?

Resigned, I trudged back up the stair to realize that I was now warm anyway from all the running. Well, that works too. Now I just needed something to do with my time…

The innkeeper stalked through the door then, jingling a key in my direction. Curiously, I went over and plucked it from his hand. It was one of those normal keys with a ring and a small metal plate with a number and I guessed it was mine, which meant that my room must have been number…6? Or was that a 9? Oh damn. Smiling in thanks, I turned and finished walking up the stairs, looking at the numbers this time instead of slamming random ones open. 6 or 9, one of them had to be empty, I just had to figure out which.

Room number 6 was unlocked when I tried to door handle, which for some reason didn't really register in my mind. It was important, granted, but I'm going to blame it on the lack of sleep…or something. I don't know, I'll come up with a better excuse later. The point was that it was unlocked and I walked right on in, thinking it was going to be empty. I was wrong, of course, but when am I ever really right anymore?

The person jumped as the door clicked shut behind me and I looked up quickly, surprised. Red crept up and colored my neck and face as I registered the towel and the lack of clothing. Like an idiot, I stammered out an apology and turned away, shoving the door back open as quick as possible so I could flee. I don't think I've ever run faster in my life. Room 9 was open after I fumbled with the key a few times and I slammed the door shut behind me, chest heaving and face burning. I hadn't meant to see that. I hadn't wanted to see that much of her this soon. I didn't want to have those images running through my mind, tainting my pure thoughts of her sweet laugh or her good-hearted smile. This was horrible!

Why was life so cruel?! God dammit, and things were going so well. Now she was going to think I was a pervert or something because I had seen her beautiful body almost naked. This was going to make our conversations awkward and tense now. Grrrrrr. I hate my judgment. Why hadn't I knocked or something? Yuffie, you're an idiot. A completely worthless and dumb idiot. Now go wash your mouth out with soap and hope it cleans your memories. Perv.

But I wasn't a pervert because I had just seen. No, I was a pervert because I had seen and enjoyed. In that fleeting second that I actually saw, my mind had registered what it was seeing, those beautiful curved shoulders and completely hourglass body, the flat stomach muscles that were tensed in surprise, the glorious round curves of her breasts that fit so nicely with her body, and it had enjoyed and appreciated it. My sick, disgusting mind had warped her body into something sexual for its own viewing pleasure. Now I wasn't going to be able to get that image of her beautiful perfection out of my head.

With a groan, I whacked my head back against the door in defeat. I think I wish Cid and Barrett had actually killed me back there. Or that Sephiroth would come popping out of a bush and off me. Maybe then my life would stop spiraling out of control.


End file.
